An slighty early present
by Wanglang
Summary: It is New Year's Day and the Mekakushi Dan are celebrating! Well, except for one... Kano Shuuya realises he's forgotten about another important day and attempts to improvise, but this leads to an odd turn of events... Request/Gift made by The Deceiving Maiden (/u/1805729/) check out her stories!


"Shit." Kano muttered to himself suddenly as he glanced at the date on his phone. Perhaps it was due to all the fanfare they'd had over Christmas and New year, but Kano had, one way or another, forgotten how tomorrow was a very special day. January 2nd. Kido's birthday, and he'd completely forgotten to get her a present.

"Fuck, what am I going to do…" Kano panicked in his room. He considered several options. Music? He doesn't know what Kido's already got or what she's into. A cat? Too expensive. A skirt? Last time he did that he couldn't walk for a week, plus most shops were closed at this late hour, as well as it being New Year's Day anyway. Kano sighed as he calmed himself. No choice it seemed. He'd just have to ask her directly and hope she didn't take offence to getting it a little bit late. Kano walked out of his room and down into the gang living room.

The whole gang was there; Konoha and Shintaro were seated together, with Ene on the NEET's phone. Momo was playing around with Hibiya, while Seto seemed to be reading something with Marry. Kido was sat next to them on the big sofa, listening to her music with her earphones presumably. Kano approached her from behind and lent over to meet her seated height.

"Nee, Kido-chan~" Kano smiled cheekily.

"Hm? What is it, Kano?" Kido asked him, taking a bud out of her ear.

"Tell me, what would you like for your birthday?" Kano activated his eyes as he spoke, too nervous to do it without.

Kido gave Kano a displeased expression. "Eh? Haven't you already got me something?"

"No no!" Kano exclaimed dramatically "I just thought I'd see what, deep down in Danchou-chan's heart, she really wanted."

"W-wha-?!" Kido jolted away from Kano, blushing slightly. "What on earth do you mean by that?"

Kano smile widened, he pressed further. "C'mon Kido, you know what I mean, what do you, really want for your birthday~?"

"Um, well I…" Kido's face began to redden all over, she stuttered over you for an answer.

Kano lent towards her face, hoping to quickly get the answer out of her. "What's the matter Kido, it can be anything you want, _anything_."

Kido just backed away from Kano, face completely flushed in a ruby glaze. Just in the nick of time, Seto had noticed Kano's behavior and intervened.

"Ahah, now now Kano, aren't you getting a little, close to Kido?" He raised his hands to try and distance the two from each other.

"Aw, come on now Seto!" Kano smirked, his eyes still active. "Just wanting to know how Danchou really felt, I want to give her the right gift after all."

"Well I'll tell you how I really feel." Kido muttered, grabbing Kano by the scruff of his shirt and dragging him away from the rest of the gang.

"Ge-?! Kido!" Kano choked as Kido pulled him away.

"Uwah-! Kido! Are you-" Seto shouted after them, but seemed to stop himself mid-sentance. scratching his head has they vanished upstairs.

The entire gang was staring in the direction Kido and Kano had just left.

"Did something happen between them?" Momo asked Seto, concerned.

"Mm… I'm sure they'll be fine, they make up pretty quickly." Seto reassured Momo, sitting back down. He'd sensed something about Kido's thoughts long ago, and how she felt about Kano. Provided those feelings hadn't changed, Seto was assured that it'd be all right. He'd just hoped Kano thought the same way about her. Seto smiled innocently. "Those two are childhood friends after all."

Kido proceeded to toss Kano into her room, banging his head against the bed.

"Ki-kido?! What're you-" Kano coughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"You, you said I could have anything for my birthday, right?" Kido spoke in an awkwardly shy tone, turned slightly away from Kano, trying to hide her face.

"Eh? Well, um yeah…" Kano continued to rub his head, perturbed at what Kido was saying.

"Well then…" Kido tried to compose herself. "What I want for my birthday, Kano. Is you."

Kano was stunned in silence as Kido said the words. He couldn't comprehend what she said. She couldn't have just made a birthday confession did she? Surely not! Kano managed to mutter the faint beginning of a question. "Wha…?"

"Do I have to say it again, Kano?! What I want for my birthday is you!"

There was no doubt about it to Kano's ears now. It was a confession. Kano would have back away if he wasn't already leaning against Kido's bed. "Eeee, I, I, I…!" Kano felt his face become increasingly warm, becoming bright as a beet.

"You heard me loud and clear Kano, what's your answer, can you give me that?"

Kano's heart was beating so intensely he felt like it'd jump out of him. He stood up clumsily, legs shaking. "Anything… for my Tsubomi." He activated his eyes, taking Kido's hand, and kissed it tenderly.

Kido couldn't help but scoff as Kano did so, her flush had died down, but still a noticeable hue of pink covered her cheeks. "That's cheating."

"Is it?" Kano smirked, running his tongue faintly along her ring finger. "I'm giving you want you want."

"I said I wanted _you_. This isn't you." Kido slapped Kano's face away sharply. "That's just a mask."

"Tch-!" Kano's cheek stinged, his power fading at the reception of pain. "So you want the cowardly me then?"

"I want the honest Kano, not the deceptive side." Kido stepped forward, rubbing the cheek she had just hit. "I like the honest Kano more."

"Well if that's the case…" Kano raised his head to Kido's. "This honest Kano is all yours, lovely Tsubomi-chan."

Kido gave a faint laugh under her breath as she pulled Kano up and planted a kiss on his lips, touching tongues with him.

Kano quickly succumbed to the kiss, moaning sweetly and pulling Kido back done in a thirst for more.

Kido was more than happy to oblige, pushing Kano and herself onto her bed.

The two of them indulged each other in the scent of their sweat and melding tastes of their mouths. Sucking and gasping out lewd noises.

"Ah Tsubomi…!" Kano whimpered between kisses. His breathing shallow.

Kido took one last deep smooch on Kano's lips, before pulling back. "Mm, Kano?"

"Don't you think you're getting too much of your present right now?" He managed to smile, drowsy from they're orgy of lust.

"You're the one giving it to me though, Kano." Kido placed a finger on Kano's chin and wiped some saliva from it. "You too should show some self-control."

Kano laughed nervously, tense as Kido rubbed her hand over his jawline. "Y-you can call me Shuuya, if you want." He requested. He tried to make it seem like a suggestion, but he couldn't hide his true intentions like this. Kido wanted the 'honest' him anyway.

"No, not yet, you're my gift, not the other way round." Kido smiled cheekily as she pulled Kano towards her and wrap her arms around his shoulder.

"So I'm to have to wait till my birthday then?" Kano smirked, gaining confidence at Kido's lax behaviour. "Well I don't mind that."

"Good, because I don't either." Kido pulled Kano close. She was about to say something, but only a faint murmur escaped her mouth.

"What is it, Tsubomi?" Kano asked, rubbing his head against Kido's slightly.

"I would have never have guessed you felt this way about me…" Kido's voice was low.

"Well, I _am_ the deceiver." Kano smirked, happy to see a sentimental Kido.

"You're an idiot that's what." Kido pushed Kano back so they looked each other in the eyes. "But even so…" Kido began her seance, before moving into kiss him again.

Kano was happy to oblige, accepting it joyfully, clinging to Kido's back tightly.

Kido released the kiss and smiled at Kano. "I can't wait until tomorrow now, I've got a lot to look forward too, as do the others."

"I do too. Tsubomi's surprisingly cuddly." Kano sniggered. "I wonder how we'll explain this to them though."

"Worry about that later, I'd like to enjoy this moment a bit longer." Kido snuggled her heard against Kano's, making a sound akin to a purr.

Kano gawped for a moment, before settling down to a gentle smile and saying. "Me too, Tsubomi-chan, me too." He cuddled Kido back, and before long, they had both fallen asleep, lying in the comfort of each other's trust.

"Danchou and Kano have been upstairs a long time don't you think, Seto?" Momo asked the frog boy with worry, as she looked outside and saw the night sky.

"Don't worry about them." Seto smiled, chuckling wryly. "I know them well, nothing bad'll happen."

Momo looked at him confused. "Seto always seems to naturally understand how there people are." She pouted.

"Aha, not at all, it's just that, after living with them so long you... figure a few things out." Seto let his words trail off. He knew how it probably went down for Kido and Kano. He sensed that things would get a lot more hectic.


End file.
